New York Stadium
|}} The New York Stadium is a football stadium in Rotherham, South Yorkshire, England. Opened in July 2012, it is the home ground of Rotherham United F.C.. History Rotherham United announced their intention to construct a new community stadium when they moved away from Millmoor to the Don Valley Stadium in May 2008 after a dispute with the ground owner Ken Booth. In January 2010 the club purchased the former site of the Guest and Chrimes Foundry to be used for the new stadium. Guest and Chrimes was a steelworks company, who made the iconic fire hydrants seen in New York City. Outline planning permission for the stadium was granted in November 2010, and the first images were sketched shortly after. The name of the stadium was announced as the 'New York Stadium' on 19 December 2011, chosen ahead of 'The Foundry' and 'The Waterfront Stadium'. The reason for the name is that the area of land that the stadium lies upon is called New York, and it was thought that it would be better to name the stadium after history and/or where the stadium is situated, like nearby stadiums Bramall Lane and Hillsborough. Chairman Tony Stewart also hopes that the name could bring investment from New York City or further afield, as the New York Yankees chairman had recently said that he wanted to invest in an English football team. Construction started in June 2011 and the stadium was officially opened by Prince Edward, Duke of Kent on 12 March 2012. The first game played at the stadium was a pre-season match between Rotherham and Barnsley, held on 21 July 2012. The Millers won 2–1; the first goal in the stadium was scored by Jacob Mellis of Barnsley, and David Noble scored Rotherham's first goal in their new home. The New York Stadium made its league debut on 18 August 2012, in which Rotherham beat Burton Albion 3-0, Daniel Nardiello scoring the first competitive goal in the ground. On 16 April 2014, the stadium held an England under-18s game for the first time. The resulting match finished with England beating Germany 2–1. Over 9,000 fans attended the game. Design The stadium has a 12,000 all-seated capacity, with the option to be able to increase the stadium's capacity if needed. It cost approximately £20 million to construct. The stadium includes The 1925 Club, a corporate hospitality suite. Local businesses such as Norton Finance and Premier Hytemp were some of the first members. Stands ;North Stand The North Stand, known as the KCM Recycling Stand for sponsorship reasons, and often referred to as the New Tivoli, is the kop stand of the stadium. The KCM Recycling Stand holds 2000 home fans, and has the lettering of the club's initials—RUFC—in white across it. The stand sits behind one of the goals, opposite the away end. ;West Stand The West Stand, known as the Eric Twigg Pukka Pies Stand for sponsorship reasons, is the main stand of the stadium. It features the executive 1925 Lounge, and also the stand where the players walk under when entering the field of play. It holds 4000 home fans. ;East Stand The East Stand, known as the Ben Bennett Stand, is the family stand of the stadium. It holds 4000 home fans, as well as two built-in balcony-type structures for disabled people. ;South Stand The South Stand, known as the Morrison Stand, is a 2000 seated away stand. It sits behind a goal, with the family stand to the right, main stand to the left, and the kop directly opposite. Records *Record attendance: 11,758, against Sheffield United, 7 September 2013. Category:Rotherham United F.C. Category:English stadiums Category:Stadiums Category:EFL League One stadiums